


The Princess and The Panther

by jackson_nicole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Calissa Bartell was the daughter of music sensation, Max Bartell. Max was a world-famous singer who made his way across near every genre there was. Max had three children, including Calissa, affectionately Cali. Cali’s older sister Tristen and her older brother Thomas were breaking into the music scene on their own, having broken away from the family act. Tristen wanted to be a rock star while Thomas was happy with becoming an agent. Cali was the black sheep of the family, wanting to be a different kind of artist. Cali was a very talented photographer and painter and wanted nothing more than to spend her time at home painting or at the park on a shoot. But more often than not she was dragged along to awards shows or concerts so, as Max said, ‘the family could stay together always’.

While she loved her family, and she most certainly loved music, she didn’t want to become a singer and preferred to stay out of the limelight associated with her family name. She would much rather become her own person of fame through her art, but it was a struggle even for the Bartell Princess, a title she never wanted, but with the family’s fame, they were seen as royalty in the music industry, right alongside the others; Elvis, Michael Jackson, Madonna to name a few.

As Cali grew up in fame and fortune, Jackson Caldon was a hard worker from a lower class family who struggled to keep their family together and alive. Jack’s grandmother was the only one living, out of her and Jack’s parents. Both his mother and father died in a drunk driving accident on the way home from a night out when Jack was only 16. His three brothers all had joined various street gangs to try and buy the family protection, but they got caught in turf wars and became casualties of war. His sister found herself pregnant at a young age multiple times, losing all of them to foster care or miscarriages. 

At the tender age of 18, she ended up giving her life for her daughter, dying in childbirth. Since then Jack helped his grandmother raise his niece and maintain two jobs to keep the family afloat. But when Jack turned 21, he joined the army to secure a better house, life, and stability for them all. When he was 23, he was injured and honorably discharged and a buddy from his battalion helped him land on his feet once he was recovered, getting him a job at the local mechanic’s while he saved up enough money to enroll his now 13-year-old niece in Ipswich School of Arts in Maryland.

~

Music filled the Boston penthouse as Cali mixed paints and swiped her brush across her canvas. When she was painting, she loved having music fill the air to inspire her, when she was photographing, she preferred being outdoors in nature, unless she was in her studio. She dragged the heel of her palm across her cheek, trying to get rid of the sweat and replaced it with a streak of white paint. She looked out the window of her art room, getting a better look at the skyscape in front of her and went back to her painting.

The music stopped suddenly, making Cali falter in her mind for a moment, before continuing. She heard the muffled voices of her brother and sister before footsteps made their way back to her room and the door slid open.

“Cals. The time for the party got changed. We have to be there at 6.” Her sister, Tristen, said as she poked her head in, her dyed blonde curls swishing. Cali sighed and made a final swipe across her canvas before turning to her sister. “Oh, come on, Cali. You’re really not going to go? You can wear that new dress you got.”

“Where’s Dad?” Cali asked, setting down her brush and beginning to put her paints away.

“He’s at the studio. He’ll meet us there. Are you going or not?” Tristen asked, smirking at her sister as she leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. Tristen relaxed her body against the frame, her black boots clicking on the floor as she lifted her black skinny jean-clad leg to place a foot on the frame. Her dark blue and black fringe top swayed with her movement. Cali smirked and looked at her.

“It’s for your album release party. Of course, I’m going, Tris.” Cali said. Tristen chuckled and pushed herself off the frame, her dark eyes fixed on her sister for a moment.

“You’ve got a little something here…” Tristen said, pointing to her cheek as she giggled and left. Cali picked up her phone and looked at her reflection in the darkened screen, sighing as she attempted to rub off the paint. When it wouldn’t come off, Cali sighed and finished packing up her things before heading out to the shower.

~

Luckily it didn’t take Cali long to get ready. She showered quickly and put some mousse in her jet black hair then let it air dry before pinning it up. She looked through her closet to find her favorite pair of dark fitted jeans and pulled them on. She dug up a white tank top with a black lace-up side and a teal feather print across the top seam. She pulled the top over her head as she shouted to her sister to borrow a leather jacket.

“I want this back, Cals,” Tristen said, walking into Cali’s room, holding the jacket. Cali smirked and she clipped on a necklace.

“I always return your shit. You’re the one that steals my stuff all the time.” Cali said, going to her and taking it. Tristen gave a fake offended gasp, placing a hand on her chest.

“Me? Steal!? Never!” Tristen shouted. Cali rolled her eyes as Tristen chuckled. As Cali pulled on the jacket, her sister took notice of the necklace. “Oh, no. Cali really? Your Supernatural necklace.

Cali looked down at the pentagram surrounded by what was supposed to look like flames as her sister picked it up for a moment. She looked back up at Tristen as she adjusted the jacket and shrugged.

“Why not? I like it.” Cali said. Tristen rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Cal,” Tristen said. “Why not Mom’s pearls? Or Dad’s dog tags? Something other than your little obsession, please?”

“It’s not an obsession, A. And B, I don’t really want to wear anything else,” Cali said.

“What about the Celtic knot Dad got you for Christmas?” Tristen asked, raiding her sister’s jewelry. Cali blinked and turned to her with a smile.

“I forgot about that. Sure.” Cali said as Tristen turned, the necklace dangling from her finger. Cali gave her a look and swiped it out of her hand. Tristen giggled as Cali swapped necklaces.

“You want my diamonds?” Tristen asked, noticing her naked ears, save a cartilage piercing.

“No, I’ll just wear my sapphire studs,” Cali said. Tristen shrugged.

“Suit yourself.” She said, heading to the door. “Hurry up, though, we have to leave soon.”

Cali went to her closet and grabbed a pair of black boots and pulled them on, zipping them up. She checked her makeup one more time and fluffed out her hair before grabbing her crossbody purse and headed out the door. She went down the stairs to find her brother, Thomas, chattering on his phone, probably to a client. When Thomas noticed Cali, and Tristen soon after her, he rushed off the phone and turned to his sisters.

“And there’s the guest of honor,” Thomas said, sweeping his arms open to hug Tristen. Tristen giggled and hugged him back. Thomas broke the embrace and kissed his sister’s cheek. “Congrats, Tris.”

“Thank you, Thomas. And please remember this is  _ my _ party with  _ my _ friends who already  _ have _ representation?” Tristen said, giving him a look. Thomas smirked and held up three fingers saying, “Scout’s Honor.”

Tristen gave him a side eye with a smile before chuckling and heading to the door, grabbing her clutch and jacket. Thomas chuckled and turned to Cali as she walked over. Thomas smiled at her and slipped an arm around her neck, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“You ready for another event?” Thomas asked. Cali gave a soft sigh and nodded, looking up at him and smiling. Thomas stood nearly 6’5” with dark hair and bright blue eyes, he looked intimidating on that alone. But when you pair that with a sharp suit and a commanding attitude, the only way his new clients breathed around him was when he cracked a joke and his tough exterior faded before their eyes.

“Look at it this way, Cal; It’s preparing you for your own launch. Your first art gallery or photo gallery...Whatever they’re called.” Thomas said.

“I’ve been prepared my whole life, Tom. We’ve been doing this since we could walk.” Cali said. Thomas chuckled.

“Ah, the baby days. When we could do or say anything and get away with it…” He said fondly. “Fuck, I miss those days…”

Cali snickered and shook her head as he led both his sisters out of the penthouse and down to the car.

~

Across town, Jack finished up for the day, clocked out and headed home. The moment he set foot in the door, his niece was all over him.

“Uncle Jack!” She cried, rushing up to him and holding up a small canvas to him. Jack chuckled as he took it and set his stuff down

“Wow, Jersey. How long did this one take?” Jack asked as he looked over the intricate work of a flower garden she had done. Jersey shrugged and shoved her red curls out of her face. Jersey was very creative as a child and her talent and interest only grew as she got older.

“I started it last weekend. But I couldn’t finish it until today.” She said. Jack chuckled and kissed her cheek, handing it back to her.

“It’s great, Jers,” Jack said with a smile. Jersey smiled and looked over her canvas again. Jack looked up and looked around. “Where’s Grandma?”

“Out. She wanted to make something for dinner but didn’t have everything. She left like 5 minutes before you got home.” Jersey said, turning to go back to her easel. Jack chuckled and shook his head, going to the kitchen. Pots and pans were set out along with mixing bowls. The oven beeped as he entered, signaling the oven was preheated. Jack opened it to check and make sure nothing was left inside, as his grandmother had often done before.

“* _ Jersey Ann? _ *” A voice called as the door opened. Jack went back out to the front and to his grandmother, taking the bags. “Oh! Oh, Jack. You mustn’t do that to an old woman.”

His grandmother chuckled and laid a hand on his arm as he took the bags from her. Jack chuckled.

“Sorry, Grandma. Why didn’t you call me? I could have picked this up on the way home.” Jack said.

“Oh, hush. I’m perfectly capable of getting my own groceries, thank you.” She said. “Gracie Evelyn Caldon can still hold her own dammit!”

Jersey glanced over at them and giggled. Jack gave her a warning look, telling her to watch what she says, then chuckled as Grace went to the kitchen.

“Grandma, it’s not about that. It’s about not starting to cook and then leaving. Could have burnt the house down.” Jack said, setting the bags on the counter and unloading them. Grace waved a hand at him dismissively.

“That was once. And I was 35 and had just had your father. Hormones.” Grace said, pulling a packet of chicken to her and beginning to prep it.

“Either way,” Jack said. Grace looked at him and said, “No more touching my groceries! Go wash those hands. They’ve been in grease all day.”

Jack held up his hands and backed away from the counter. “Alright. Alright.” He said. Jack went back to the bathroom and washed quickly before heading to his room and changing. He had just pulled off his shirt when his phone went off. He pulled it from his back pocket and answered it.

“Yeah?” He said.

“* _ Dude! You need to meet me downtown. _ *” An excited voice said. Jack chuckled.

“Caiden, I can’t just drop everything last minute,” Jack said.

“* _ I know, but this time you  _ have to _! _ *” Caiden shouted.

“And why is that?”

“* _ A buddy of mine who works for this producer just gave me extra tickets to Tristen Bartell’s album release party! Tristen Bartell, Jack! Need I stress how important this is?! _ *” Caiden said. Jack chuckled.

“Dude, seriously? You’re still on her?” Jack teased. “Why did he just give you the tickets anyway?”

“* _ He said they needed extra bodies at the launch. Something for the press...Look! Just get down here! It starts at 6 but they’ll let people in until 7. _ *” Caiden said. “* _ Come on, man! You’re the smooth talker! Help a brother out! _ *”

Jack sighed. “You have to come down here and help my grandma with dinner twice a week for the next three weeks for this.” He said. Caiden groaned.

“* _ God...Jack, anything but that! Your grandma is cool and all...But I don’t need Gracie Evelyn coming out to play. _ *” Caiden shuddered, making Jack snicker.

“She found someone else. Agree to it or your own your own.” Jack said. Caiden sighed.

“* _ Will you make it here by 7? And you have to dress nice! So no grease from the shop. _ *” Caiden said.

“I know how to shower, dickbag. Thank you.” Jack shot at him. Caiden snickered before saying, “* _ Fine. Deal. Now hurry the fuck up! _ *”

Caiden hung up the phone and Jack sighed, walking back out to the kitchen.

“Grandma? I’m gonna skip dinner. I’ve got this thing with Caiden.” Jack said. Grace glanced at him.

“He better be here to…”

“I told him. Twice a week for three weeks. I know the deal.” Jack said. Grace smirked and nodded.

“Good...Now, don’t be out late. And I swear to God, Jackson, if you come home smashed again, you’ll be rubbing my feet every night for the next three months!” She said. Jack shuddered and nodded.

“I promise,” Jack said. He left the kitchen and jumped in the shower to wash the shop off him. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, towel drying his hair as he hurried down to his room to grab his nice jeans and a black button-up shirt with a muted gold edging with sleeves rolled to the middle of his forearm. He quickly dressed and gel slicked his still damp hair back. As he adjusted the collar of his shirt and shoved his feet into a pair of shoes, Jersey wandered into the room.

“Where are you going?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at her uncle all dressed up. Jack glanced at her through his mirror and chuckled.

“Uh, Caiden invited me to some party,” Jack said. Jersey hopped onto his bed and watched him as he fastened a watch around his wrist.

“What kind of party?” Jersey asked.

“An album release party. It’s like a...Kind of like an art gallery, but it’s for music.” Jack said. Jersey ‘Ah’d and nodded her head.

“Who’s it for?” She asked. Jack sighed and chuckled. Jersey never had a ‘Why’ phase as a child and now that she was getting older, she wanted to know everything about everything. The questions became tiresome every now and then, but for the most part, Jack didn’t mind. He turned to Jersey and said, “Tristen Bartell. I guess her new album just came out.”

Jersey’s eyes widened in shock as her mouth dropped open. Jack sighed, forgetting that his niece was also in love with Tristen Bartell.

“You... _ Are you going to get to meet Tristen Bartell?! _ ” She screeched. Jack put a finger to his lips and pulled her closer, covering her mouth with a chuckle. Jersey pushed his hand away and looked at him, clasping her hands together. “Can you get me an autograph, Jack?! Please?! I’ll never ask for anything again!...Well...Until I need new canvases...And paints...And brushes...Please?!”

“Calm down, Jersey!” Jack chuckled, holding out his hands as if to tame a wild animal. “I don’t even know if I’m going to meet her. But I promise you if I do, I’ll ask for an autograph, okay?”

Jersey beamed and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You’re the best, Uncle Jack.” She said. Jack chuckled and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you. Now go eat before Grandma gets mad.” Jack said. Jersey smiled and jumped off the bed. “And wash your hands!”

~

The car pulled up and the fans went nuts as Tristen stepped out first. She was beaming with excitement and went to sign autographs and take pictures. Thomas stepped out next, helping Cali out as they went to join their sister. They were stopped by a few reporters to get a few blurbs for their magazines as another car pulled up and Max stepped out. Seeing Max, the fans got even more frantic, screaming his name. Max signed and took few pictures before walking over to his kids.

“Oh, Max Bartell joins the party.” One reporter said. “Tell us, how does it feel for your daughter to be releasing her first album?”

Max chuckled as he put an arm around his daughter, smiling proudly. “It’s amazing. I know all my kids are talented and they’ve proven it to me, now they get to share it with everyone else. This is a very proud moment for our family.” Max said. Tristen smiled and hugged her father as he kissed her temple. Thomas made quick work of ending the impromptu interview and they all headed inside.

Inside, the music throbbed through the walls and shook the floor as lights bounced around from behind the DJ booth. Tristen left her family quickly, rushing over to her friends to exclaim about the release. Thomas and Max split off to discuss future events, which left Cali alone. She glanced around, hoping there was someone there that she was even remotely friendly with and when she didn’t see anyone, she headed off to the bar.

~


	2. Chapter 2

“Jack. Haul ass. It’s almost 7, bro!” Caiden said as they approached the venue.

“Dude. Chill. It’s 6:30.” Jack chuckled. The men got to the doors and handed over their tickets to the bouncers. He checked their ID’s and let them in. Once inside, Caiden damn near lost his mind, so much so, he could hardly speak.

“Jack. We-It’s-We’re…” Caiden stuttered. Jack chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

“Let’s get a drink,” Jack said. Caiden nodded and followed his friend as they made their way to the bar. Jack managed to squeeze his way to a spot and waited for the bartender.

“What can I get you, son?” The bartender called over the music.

“One Old Fashioned and a Guinness,” Jack said to him, handing him a $20. The bartender nodded and went off to mix the drinks. Jack glanced around the bar to check out who was here, and he did a double take as his eyes swept past a woman with black curls, nursing a drink. He looked her over and smiled.

_ Cute. _ He thought. The bartender set the drinks on the bar, breaking into Jack’s thoughts. The bartender handed back a $10 but Jack shook his head.

“Keep it, man,” Jack said. The bartender smiled at him and nodded. Jack took the drinks and went back to Caiden, putting the drink in his hand.

“Dude. I owe Chris so bad for this…” Caiden said, marveling at his surroundings. Jack chuckled and sipped his beer.

“He gave you extra tickets, Cai. It’s not like you asked for them and he delivered.” Jack said.

“Still. This is fucking insane.” Caiden said as he took a sip of his drink. “Jack, I’ve got to wander for a bit. I’ll come find you if I find Tristen.”

Jack laughed. “Dude, you actually think you’re going to have a shot with her? Doesn’t she have a boyfriend?” He asked. Caiden shrugged.

“Hey, man, I’ll be a one night stand. I don’t care.” Caiden said with a smirk before walking off. Jack rolled his eyes and wandered around himself for a bit, chatting with this person and that, before he made his way back to the bar for another drink.

“Hey, man. Back for another?” The bartender asked. Jack smiled.

“Yeah. Can I get a Captain and Coke this time?” Jack asked, pulling out his wallet. The bartender shook his head.

“It’s on me, bro.” He said with a smile. Jack blinked then smiled.

“Thanks, man,” Jack said, fist bumping him. The bartender nodded and went off to grab the bottle. Jack sighed and looked around again, then he noticed her was two people down from the woman he saw earlier. He smiled and scooted his way down to her. “What are we drinking?”

The woman looked up at him and blinked before giving a sweet smile. Her blue eyes sparkled from the bouncing lights as she said, “Nothing fun. Just a Coke.”

Jack chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Just a Coke? That’s it?” He asked. The woman shrugged.

“I’m not a big drinker. I like to pace myself.” She said with a smile. Jack chuckled and nodded.

“Totally understandable.” He said. The woman smiled down at her drink as Jack watched her for a moment. He held out his hand to her and said, “Jack.”

The woman looked up and smiled, taking his hand and replying, “Cali.”

“Cali. So is this your first album release party?” He asked. Cali chuckled and shook her head.

“No. Not by a long shot.” Cali said. Jack chuckled.

“Well, maybe you can give me a few tips then?” Jack teased.

“Your first?” She asked. Jack nodded.

“My friend got tickets from his buddy and invited me,” Jack said. He glanced around and leaned closer to her. “But to be honest, I’d rather be anywhere but here.”

Cali giggled and nodded. “Same. They all get to be so boring once you’ve been to them all. “She said. Jack chuckled.

“Well, if things get too boring for you, come find me later. There’s a few hot spots around here that could turn the night around.” Jack said. Cali looked at him, regarding him for a moment. His tone wasn’t one that said he was trying to get in her pants, but she’d gotten a lot of the ‘nice guys’ before. 

“I’ll let you know,” Cali said with a sweet smile. Jack smiled and nodded. He held up his glass to her and Cali chuckled as she clinked her glass against his, both of them taking a sip. Jack smiled and pulled out his wallet and waved over the bartender.

“When she’s ready for a shot…” Jack handed over another $20 and continued, “It’s on me.”

The bartender raised an eyebrow and looked at Cali, knowing exactly who she was. Cali shook her head signaling him to just take the money and leave. The bartender nodded and took the bill before being called away by another customer at the bar. Jack pocketed his wallet and turned back to Cali.

“That’s sweet. Thank you.” She said. Jack shrugged.

“If you’re gonna do at least one shot, you might as well go big or go home.” He said with a teasing smirk. Cali chuckled and nodded.

“Amen to that.” She said with a laugh. Jack smiled at her.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I think I should go find my friend...I haven’t seen him...That worries me.” Jack said, touching her arm briefly as he turned to walk away. Jack disappeared into the crowd looking for Caiden and Cali smiled, still shocked by his gesture. Not long after Jack disappeared, Tristen bounced up to Cali.

“Cals! There you are! We’ve been looking for you!” She squealed. Cali looked at her sister, seeing her dark eyes glowing that told Cali her sister was already starting to get buzzed. Cali chuckled and shook her head.

“Sissy, how many drinks have you had?” Cali asked.

“Not a lot...I’ve had shots,” Tristen said, with a giddy giggle. Cali sighed and waved over the bartender for a glass of water.

“You  _ cannot _ be drunk or tipsy or buzzed for your speech, Tris. Drink.” Cali said, handing her the glass of water. Tris sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Okay,  _ Mom _ ,” Tristen said, drinking the water. She handed the glass back and said, “Happy?”

“Yes. Now...Why were you looking for me?” Cali asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah! So, Marie here has brought her younger brother tonight…” Tristen said, tugging on a young man’s arm to bring him closer. Cali blinked and her smile faded into an annoyed sigh before taking on a polite smile. “I thought you two should get to know each other better.”

“Hey. I’m Kyle.” He said, holding out his hand to her. Cali took it and shook it, her polite smile still pasted on her face.

_ He’s cute, I guess. _ Cali thought.  _ Nice hair, cute smile. Great style… _

“So are you a singer too? I’ve never seen any songs from you.” He said.

_ Aaaand here we go… _

“Um, no, actually, I do photography and paint,” Cali said. Kyle blinked, surprised and gave a polite smile.

“Oh. Wow. I thought with your whole family in music…” Cali cut him off.

“It’s not something I was ever interested in.” Cali said, firmly but with an undertone that said ‘Drop the subject and move on’. Cali sighed when he opened his mouth again.

“I bet you’re really good at it though, you look like a singer to me.” He had that look on his face that she knew all too well, the look of awe at the family name, the look of someone about to call her ‘princess’. Uncomfortable now, Cali frantically glanced around for some sort of excuse to get her out of this conversation. She caught sight of Jack with, she assumed, his friend Caiden and gave a small smile. She thought about going to him and taking him up on his offer, but she knew her siblings and her father would give her hell if she didn’t stay for the speech.

Kyle kept talking as Cali pondered her escape routes, clearly he wasn’t noticing that she wasn’t listening as he kept talking about music and how she and her sister should team up to make an album, or how her brother would surely help her produce something that would make her famous-the usual drivel that she was completely sick of. Before she could snap on him to tell him off, Max got hold of the microphone. Cali sighed, relieved and made her getaway.

“Oh, you know, I’m so sorry, but I should be up there,” Cali said with a fake, sweet smile. Kyle blinked and stuttered a goodbye as Cali slipped away.

~

“Where’d that idiot go…” Jack cursed to himself, glancing back around the dance floor looking for Caiden. There were so many people hanging around, and it was always dark in these kinds of parties, he couldn’t spot him anywhere. Glancing around, he spied a stage area with a few people on it, maybe from there he could see over the crowd and hopefully spot his friend. 

As he started to elbow his way through the people there was a sudden screech of feedback as someone grabbed the microphone above him, and he glanced up to see a Mick Jagger look-a-like on stage and recognized him as Max Bartell. While Grace was much older than Max, Jack knew his grandmother loved him and his music. If he told her he got this close to Max, she just might have a heart attack. Jack chuckled to himself as Max spoke and signaled the DJ to stop the music.

“Alright, everyone. If I could have your attention please.” Max said into the microphone. The buzz from the conversation quieted and everyone made their way over to the stage, pushing Jack against it more. Jack pushed his way a bit more away from the stage to look up. Max continued speaking as Jack was suddenly punched in the shoulder. He turned to punch back but stopped when he saw it was only Caiden. Jack sighed.

“Dick. Where the hell were you?” Jack asked. Caiden snickered and held up three napkins with numbers on them. Jack’s eyes widened. “Is one of those Tristen’s?”

“Nah. I couldn’t even get close to her, dude. But I did meet some other hotties.” Caiden smirked. Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“You manwhore,” Jack said. There was a sudden uproarious applause and screaming from the surrounding crowd, and they both glanced back up at the stage.

“...And now I’d like to present my lovely daughter, my first born and the reason we’re all here tonight...Tristen Bartell!” Max called, extending a hand behind him to gesture to Tristen as she stepped forward. The crowd got louder as Max hugged his daughter then stepped back to give her the stage.

She flipped her hair, offering a smile first to Max and then to the over-excited crowd as she began to speak, “Thank you! Thank you so much, Dad. I’m so glad that we finally got here, there’s so many people I want to thank, but first of all, I have to say that I could have never got to this point without the support of my managers and my family. I love you guys!” 

The crowd cheered as she turned and offered the people standing behind her a huge beaming smile. Jack’s eyes followed Tristen’s over to the other people on the stage and stopped. Cali stood with Max and Thomas, smiling with the rest of them. Caiden also took notice of her and nudged Jack in the side.

“Hey, isn’t that Tristen’s little sister? She’s hot. What’s her name…?” Caiden said, the last bit more to himself than Jack, but he answered anyway.

“Cali,” Jack said. Caiden snapped his fingers and smirked at his friend.

“Cali! That’s right...Yo. Jack?” Caiden asked, seeing that Jack was staring, dumbfounded, at her. Caiden nudged him again and Jack blinked a few times, his trance broken and turned to him.

“Huh?” Jack asked. Caiden raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m fine.”

“Dude, what the hell?” Caiden asked.

“Nothing. Nothing. She just looks familiar.” It was a partial lie, but he wanted to keep this secret to himself until he was able to speak to Cali again, if he was even able to.

“And last of all, I just want to thank my fans, and everyone who came here tonight to show their support! I couldn’t have done any of this without you!” Tristen laughed up on the stage, taking a small bow as her speech finished. 

But Jack wasn’t listening. He was too focused on Cali, and how she could somehow manage to look completely bored in the middle of an album release party, let alone her sister’s own party.

~

Once the speech was over, Cali stayed only as long as she needed to, making a quick escape back to the bar when her family looked away. She glanced around, hoping to catch sight of Jack and make her way over. When she didn’t, she decided to take up Jack’s suggestion and cash in on the shot he bought for her earlier. She ordered a shot of rum and downed it, shuddering at the taste. She didn’t do shots often, unless she was extremely stressed or annoyed, and tonight she was getting there.

Caiden dragged Jack back to the bar to order more drinks. As Caiden ordered, Jack glanced down the bar and saw Cali taking her shot and ordering something else. He raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk.

_ And she says she doesn’t drink… _ Jack thought. Then the thought popped back up in his head that she wasn’t just a random girl at the party; She was Cali fucking Bartell. He debated on whether or not he should approach her, and his curiosity got the better of him. He shouted to Caiden that he’d be right back, the music having picked back up after Tristen’s speech, and weaved his way through and down to her.

“Rum and Coke.” The bartender said, setting her drink down. Cali smiled and slipped him a $10 as she took the drink, sipping on it. Jack slid in next to her and said, “I thought you don’t drink.”

Cali jumped and turned, a small smile spreading across her face as she turned to him.

“Um, I don’t usually. I’m not a big drinker, but I never said I  _ didn’t _ drink.” She teased. Jack’s smiled widened and he chuckled. Cali let out a small giggle as an awkward silence began to settle on them. Finally, Jack cleared his throat.

“So, is this place still boring?” He asked, giving her a teasing smirk. Cali let her smile turn into a sly smirk as she looked up at him.

“Mind-numbingly.” She said. Jack chuckled.

“Well, it’s only…” Jack checked his watch. “8:45. We can still hit a few places?”

Cali nodded and downed almost her entire drink before she slipped off her stool. Jack stared at the glass, mouth open, then looked to Cali. Cali looked up at him then let out a giggle.

“What? I can still drink. You don’t need to drink all the time to know how to do it.” She teased. Jack closed his mouth into an impressed smirk and gave a chuckle. “So, where are we going?”

“Well, I have to let my friend know I’m leaving. He’s my ride so I have to make sure he knows not to get too smashed.” Jack said. Cali shrugged.

“I can take you home.” She offered. Jack smiled.

“Yeah? Are you sure?” He asked. Cali smiled, sweetly, at him and nodded. “Alright. Well, I should still tell him I’m leaving. Um, I’ll meet you at the front?”

“Sure,” Cali said. She didn’t question why she couldn’t meet his friend, not wanting to give the chance of his friend freaking out over her and then Jack’s entire attitude would change about her. Cali made her way through the crowd as Jack made his way back down to Caiden. He slapped a hand down on his shoulder and gripped it, pulling him closer to speak in his ear.

“Hey. I’m heading out. I’ve got to get home.” Jack lied. Caiden groaned.

“Dude! What if I run into Tristen!?” Caiden asked. Jack smirked and patted his shoulder.

“You’ll be fine...Because you won’t meet her.” Jack laughed. Caiden flipped him off as Jack walked out to meet Cali.

“Tom, I’ll be fine! Jesus. I’m not 13 anymore. I can go and do things on my own…” Jack walked up behind her, trying not to listen in on her conversation, but it was hard not to. Cali gave a frustrated sigh. “Fine! Yes. I will call you or text you when I get there...Bye…”

Cali ended the call and shoved her phone in her pocket with an annoyed ‘Fuck!’ Jack couldn’t help but give a small chuckle that made Cali turn and let a small smile across her face as her cheeks tinted in a slight embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Cali said. “My brother is insanely overprotective.”

“It’s okay. I understand. I get the same way with Jersey.” Jack said, nodding to the crosswalk, beginning to head over to it. Cali smiled and followed him.

“Daughter?” She asked. Jack laughed and shook his head.

“No, my niece.” He said, glancing at her. “Her mother...Isn’t really around so me and my grandmother ended up raising her. I was only 13 at the time.”

“So, basically your daughter,” Cali said, with a smirk. Jack took on a proud smile and shrugged, giving a nod as well.

“Yeah. Guess you could say that.” Jack said. Cali smiled.

“How old is she?” She asked.

“13.” Jack chuckled.

“So, she likes boy bands and her cell phone?” Cali asked teasingly. Jack laughed and shook his head.

“Not even close.” He started, glancing over at Cali. She raised an eyebrow in surprise, her smile turning into a chuckle. “Painting and  _ Tristen Bartell _ among other rock groups.”

Cali laughed. “Really? Wow. She seems like an old soul.” She said. Jack looked up and down the street before gently taking Cali’s hand as they jogged across the street.

“She is. It’s insane.” Jack said, dropping Cali’s hand as they continued to walk down the street. “She’s always begging me to take her to record shops and she wants vinyl now. Keep in mind I just bought her a cassette player and tons of cassettes off eBay for her.”

Cali covered her mouth to suppress a snicker. “Wow. I need to meet this girl.” She giggled. Jack looked at her and smirked.

“Well, if you can give her tips on how to paint better or new bands for her to listen to, she’d love to meet you, I’d think,” Jack said.

“I  _ am _ a painter, so I wouldn’t mind exchanging works.” She said, looking up at him. Jack blinked in surprise.

“Really? You paint?” He asked. Cali nodded. “You don’t look the type.”

Cali’s smile froze on her face. She kicked herself a million times in her mind for actually believing that this kid was different. She waited for the comments of how she looked like she was in music, why else would she be at an album release party?

“You look like you’d be more of a photographer or even a writer, maybe. I would never have guessed a painter.” He said. Cali’s smile warmed, shocked by his response. She let out a soft chuckle as she said, “Well, you’re half right; I do photography too.”

“Ooh, someone’s an overachiever.” Jack teased, nudging her gently, making her laugh even more.

“And what do you do for a living?” She shot back. Jack’s face flinched, not exactly ready to tell Cali Bartell that he was a vet that now worked as a mechanic. But her face held an expression of genuine interest and if she had reacted so well about Jersey, he gave it a shot.

“Uh, I’m actually a mechanic. I got injured in the line of duty and honorably discharged. A buddy of mine, actually the one I came here with tonight, Caiden, got me a job. Jersey is gonna start high school soon and she wants to go to an art school so I’ve gotta save up for her.” Jack said. Cali laid a hand on his arm.

“That’s amazing, Jack. Really.” Cali said. Jack looked at her and smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. Cali dropped her hand and adjusted her jacket as she asked, “So where are we going?”

“There’s, uh, a late night archery range? It’s pretty cool. UV light, glow in the dark shit. You can even swap out regular arrows for ones with paintballs on the end and paint your own little abstract artwork.” He said. Cali stopped and looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m kind of afraid to ask how you found this place?” She said, not able to keep the laughter from her voice. Jack chuckled.

“Jersey likes abstract stuff sometimes. And she really got into the Hunger Games and archery a few years back. She researched it at the library. I had nothing to do with it.” Jack said, holding up his hands in innocence. Cali closed her eyes for a brief moment as she shook her head and smirked.

“Okay, we need to exchange info so I can meet her. She is so much more adventurous than I was at 13.” She said with a laugh. Jack chuckled as they made their way down to the range.

~


	3. Chapter 3

The pair got into the range and paid for an hour session. They went through a mini safety orientation before suiting up and claiming bows. Jack went with regular arrows while Cali decided to try her hand at the paint filled balloons. Their host set them up, side by side, and posted multiple giant white pages for Cali and multiple targets for Jack. Cali had never done archery before, let alone even held a bow, so she fumbled around a bit trying to knock the arrow. Jack saw her struggling and chuckled, going over to help her.

“Okay, first, you have to relax your bow hand,” Jack said, gently touching the hand that gripped her bow. Cali blushed and let her fingers go, holding the bow with her thumb, and wiggled her fingers before letting them lightly wrap around it again. “Good. Now, knock the arrow...And you place it right here.”

Jack helped her align the arrow just above the grip, barely resting on it.

“Good. Take the string between two fingers...And draw it back…” Jack helped her pull back on the string and lift the bow and arrow up to aim at the white pages. “Okay, pull it back a little more till your hand touches your cheek.”

Cali took a breath and pulled harder, her hand starting to shake.

“Oh, God, I’m going to break something…” She breathed. Jack chuckled and shifted, moving to stand behind her and place his hands over hers.

“You’ll be fine. Relax this arm…” Jack eased his hand over her right bicep and pushed it down gently to help her relax and realign. Cali smiled softly and bit her lip. As he spoke, he moved his hand, letting it drift down to wrap around her hip. “Okay, aim where you want it to go. Without moving your hand from your face...Release.”

Cali released her grip on the arrow and it went flying, sticking to the paper with a satisfying pop. Cali giggled and wiggled as the paint burst out of the balloon and spattered everywhere before the rest of it trickled down from the arrow. Cali sighed and looked back at him.

“That was kind of awesome.” She said. Jack chuckled.

“Jersey has a blast here. It’s also a great way to work off rage.” He said, going back to his bow and picking it up. Cali set herself up with another arrow before looking over at Jack as he easily and seamlessly knocked and drew the arrow. He took a breath before picking his target and releasing the arrow, letting it fly through the air. Cali raised an eyebrow, impressed.

“You really do come here a lot.” She said, resting her hands over the top of the bow. Jack glanced at her and smirked as he knocked another arrow.

“Nah. This is from the army. I like archery and they had a range.” Jack said with a chuckle. Cali giggled and looked him over as he continued to shoot. He had a good muscle tone to him, not too much not too little. He had unbuttoned his shirt when they started and he wore it exceedingly well. His green eyes were fixed with determination and focus as he shot arrow after arrow. She was fascinated at how easy this was for him and didn’t realize she had watched him for so long until he ran out of arrows and turned to see how she was doing. When he turned her to, his open smile as he was about to speak dropped as he raised his eyebrows, surprised. He gave a chuckle.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asked, glancing at her still full quiver of arrows. Cali blinked and blushed, making a sheepish smile as she turned away.

“Sorry. It’s just really cool how you can do it so easily.” She said. Jack chuckled and went over to her, pulling out an arrow and handing it to her.

“It just takes practice.” He said. Cali took it and smiled as Jack stood behind her to help her again. With each arrow, Jack moved away more and more, only helping her with her hand placement then immediately taking his hand away. At the end, Cali loved the colors on her page and how they mixed and flowed together.

“It’s like when I throw paint at a canvas...But this is  _ sooo _ much more fun.” She giggled. Jack chuckled and said, “Want to go for another round? We have time?”

Cali nodded. “Definitely. I wanna get better so maybe I can set up my own range at home.” She said with a giggle. Jack chuckled and punched a button to buzz for more arrows. The host came out and asked what they needed then took off to get a new quiver for Cali.

For the next two hours, Jack and Cali painted with the balloons and Jack taught Cali how to aim at a target properly. By the end, Cali had already set up a time next week to come back and work on more paintings. When they walked out of the range, the cold Boston air hit them, making Cali shiver, tugging her jacket closed. Jack rubbed his hands together and blew into them, kicking himself for not bringing a jacket.

“Holy fuck, it’s cold.” Cali shivered but with a small giggle. Jack looked at her and chuckled.

“Call a cab?” Jack asked.

“No, I can have a friend come pick us up. He got me a driver for the party. I’ll just ask him to send another one to get us.” Cali said, with a small smile. Jack nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep his hands warm. Cali walked off a bit to make a call to Thomas. Jack watched her and sighed, wondering if he should come clean and just tell her he knows who she is.

Not that it mattered anyway, Cali was sweet and kind. Even though she comes from a famous family and is probably just as famous as her siblings, she didn’t let it affect how she interacted with people, and she seemed to be genuine. He didn’t really have time to make a solid decision on whether to tell her or not because Cali hurried back over once her call was done.

“Got a hold of your friend?” Jack asked. Cali nodded.

“Yeah. His driver should be here soon.” Cali said with a smile.

~

Thomas sighed as he ended the call with Cali. Max glanced over at him as he strummed on his guitar, a notebook open in front of him.

“Client issues?” Max asked. Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “No.  _ Your daughter _ decided to go further into downtown with some guy she met at the party to an archery range?”

Max chuckled and shook his head. “That’s my Calico.” He chuckled. Thomas sighed and shook his head.

“Did you know she even left, Dad?” Thomas asked, looking over at his father. Max shrugged as he kept strumming.

“Saw her leave. Didn’t see her leave  _ with _ anyone.” Max said. He cast another glance at his son and his tense body language. “Thomas, if she didn’t think it was a good idea, she wouldn’t have gone or she would have told us. She’s not dumb and she’s not a child anymore.”

“I’m aware, but she can’t just run off like that!” Thomas called, holding up a hand in frustration.

“Tom. You can’t control her every move. I tried that with Tristen and look what happened...Thank God, we got her into rehab before it hit the papers.” Max said. Thomas narrowed his eyes at Max briefly, then sat back and sighed, letting his head fall back onto the cushion.

“Did you send Greg to get her?” Max asked. Thomas nodded with a firm ‘Yes’. “Then chill the fuck out and don’t worry. He’ll get her home.”

Thomas groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m going to bed.” He said, getting up and walking to the stairs.

“Do I need to slip some of my weed into your humidifier again?” Max snickered to himself.

“That was  _ one time! _ ” Thomas shouted as he went up the stairs. Max chuckled and starting singing softly as he wrote out a new song.

~

“Jesus. It’s about time, Greg!” Cali exclaimed, climbing into the warm car, Jack right behind her. Cali shivered and shover her hands right in front of the vent to defrost her hands. Greg eyed Jack through the rearview mirror.

“Do I look like a fucking taxi, kid?” Greg snapped. Jack looked up and his face fell.

“Um, I...Uh…” Jack stuttered.

“You’re taking him home as well, Greg. Drop him off first, then take me home. You don’t work only for Thomas…” Cali said, giving him a look. Greg eyed him for a moment longer, then sighed and took off down the street.

“Where am I going?” Greg asked.

“562 Edgewood,” Jack said. Greg gave a curt nod and turned to head to the other side of town.

~

Greg pulled up to the house and Jack stepped out, Cali sliding over to the open door. Jack smiled at her.

“I had fun tonight. Let me know if you...Want to do anything else adventurous.” Jack said, with a smile. Cali let out a small giggle and nodded.

“Definitely. If you have places that are  _ anything _ like that?” She said with a smirk. Jack laughed and nodded.

“I’ll look around.” He said. Cali held out her hand to him with a sweet smile. Jack smiled and shook her hand as Cali’s sweet smile twitched with a slyness.

“Let me know.” She said, her voice dropping with a slight coyness to it. Cali wiggled her fingers slightly as she pulled her hand away. Jack blinked, confused, as she closed the door and signaled to Greg to drive. She let out a giggle and waved as Greg drove away. The corners of Jack’s mouth twitched in a slight smirk as he chuckled and looked down at his hand. He opened it and unfolded the scrap of paper Cali slipped into the handshake. Jack read the numbers and shook his head, chuckling.

“Smooth, Bartell. Very smooth.” Jack said to the air as he turned to walk inside.

~

Cali slipped into the penthouse and into her room without being seen, Max already having passed out on the couch well before she got back. She quickly changed into a pair of jersey knit pajama bottoms and a tank top, dropping off her sister’s leather jacket before tying up her hair and slipping under the covers. She reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out her makeup wipes, tossing it to her trash when she was done and settled against her pillows. Just as she got comfortable, her phone lit up. Cali looked over and gave a half smirk, wondering if Jack had texted her or if it was Thomas who was, undoubtedly, still up and waiting for her.

She reached over and swiped her phone open to answer what she realized was a call.

“* _ You think you’re so slick, don’t you? _ *” Jack’s voice said through the phone. Cali giggled.

“You called me, didn’t you?” She teased. Jack laughed and said, “* _ I did. _ *”

Cali chewed her nail, suddenly feeling a bit giddy as Jack continued.

_ “*So, what are you doing next Saturday? If you’re interested, I’m going up to Walden Pond with a few friends? _ *” He offered.

“That sounds awesome, but I have a Farmer’s Market I go to every Saturday to exchange paintings with a vendor. If you want to come?” She offered back. Cali heard Jack muffled snicker as he said, “* _ Cali...I’m gonna be honest with you...Never in my life have I been to a Farmer’s Market in Boston. _ *”

“Well, do you want to make this your first one?” Cali laughed.

“* _ Shit, why not? They’ll probably camp out anyhow. I can meet up with them later. _ *” Jack said.

“Sure?”

“* _ Yeah. Text me when and where. I’ll meet you _ .*” He said. Cali smiled and nodded.

“I’ll do that,” Cali said. Jack let out one final chuckle before they both hung up. Cali plugged her phone in to charge and set it down on her nightstand. She laid back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling and let the night’s events run back through her mind. She smiled and shifted as she let out a soft chuckle, snuggling in on her side and closing her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

~

The next week passed rather quickly. There were a few back and forth texts between Cali and Jack, but no full blown conversations. Not that either really had much time; Jack was consumed with Jersey during her spring break and wanting to do something every day, plus his regular 8-hour shifts at the shop. Cali was struck with an inspiration late Saturday afternoon and headed out to Acadia National Park and stayed in Bar Harbor for a few days before returning Friday night.

Luckily, both Thomas and Tristen were gone by the time she had left, unluckily, Thomas was at the penthouse when she got back.

Cali pushed the door open with her foot and rolled her suitcase in as she shifted her camera bag. Thomas sat at the table going over files, his laptop sitting in front of him, and he looked up when the door opened. He waited until Cali was inside and had closed the door before saying anything.

“I’m surprised you left a note this time.” He said, his voice echoing through the apartment. Cali jumped and let out a soft squeak as she turned to her brother. She sighed and set her things down.

“I always leave notes, Tommy. You know that.” She said, giving him a look and crossing her arms.

“Not what I meant,” Thomas said, looking back down at his papers. Cali scrunched up her face, confused.

“Then what the hell are you talking about?” She asked. Thomas sighed and looked up at her.

“Who were you with after the party, Cal?” Thomas asked. Cali blinked.

“He was a friend. I told you that on the phone.” Cali said.

“So why don’t we know who it is? Cali, you can’t just leave with random guys and not tell us where you’re going!” Thomas said. Cali rolled her eyes.

“If I didn’t feel okay with it, do you really think I’d leave? I’m not that stupid, Thomas. Besides, that was a fucking week ago! Drop it.” Cali said, grabbing her bags and going up to her room. Thomas sighed and shook his head, going back to his papers as his phone went off.

“Bartell...Hey, John…”

~

Across town, Jack hauled in his and Jersey’s bags as she opened the front door and called out for her grandmother.

“Grandma! We’re back!” She called, wandering straight into the kitchen. Grace looked up and smiled as Jersey hugged her, giving her a simple forehead kiss as her hands were dusted with flour.

“Hello, my little dove. Did you have fun with Jack?” She asked. Jersey nodded and slipped off her backpack, setting it on the table.

“Yeah. I love camping, Grandma! You should come with us next time! It was so much fun.” Jersey said, peeking into the oven to see what Grace was baking. Grace chuckled.

“I would, Jersey. I used to all the time when I was your age. But I’m too old to be out there like that.” Grace said. Jersey sighed and went to her bag to go through it.

“Gran?” Jack called as he walked back down the hall from his and Jersey’s rooms.

“Kitchen, Jack,” Grace called back. Jack poked around the corner and smiled.

“Hi. Everything go okay?” He asked, sliding an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. You really worry too much, Jack.” Grace said with a wink. Jack chuckled as he scooped a finger into the mixing bowl and licked off the batter, making Grace swing her spatula at him. Jack chuckled and shuffled away.

“I just want to make sure you can still do things when we aren’t here, Grandma,” Jack said, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water. “Did Caiden come by?”

“Yes, he did,” Grace said with a chuckle. Jack knew that chuckle and choked on his sip of water as he laughed, coughing and wiping his mouth.

“God, what did you do to him now?!” Jack laughed. Grace giggled.

“Nothing. I just find him rather amusing when he  _ thinks _ I’m going to do something.” Grace chuckled. Jack shook his head as he smirked. “What? Can’t an old woman have fun?”

“Yes, Grandma. Yes, you can.” Jack said.

“Grandma, look. I did these before we left.” Jersey said, finally pulling out two small square canvases and holding them out to Grace.

“Oh, let me see, Dove,” Grace said, setting down her rolling pin and wiping her hands. While Grace would much prefer her grandkids to be secured in solid dreams or aspirations, she learned that they each had talent and saw much more potential in said talent than her own thoughts of what they  _ should _ do and took great interest and pride in them.

Grace took the two canvases and looked at each of them. The first was a scenic mountain view from the lake they camped at, the second was a picture of a nearby river, where she added in a few forest animals. Grace gave a small gasp and smiled at her granddaughter, making Jersey grin from ear to ear. Grace handed the canvases back to her and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

“They’re gorgeous, Jersey Ann. I love them, little Dove.” She said. Jersey smiled.

“Thank you, Grandma,” Jersey said in a quiet voice. While Jersey knew she had a certain talent she never boasted to the point of adding in her gratitude the fact that she had talent. She was happy with what she did but was very anxious when others saw it, for fear of rejection or mockery, as she had gotten in school before. Jack watched Jersey with a proud smile as she held her paintings close and carefully put them back into her bag.

“Go take a shower, Jers. You’re probably all dusty.” Jack said. Jersey smiled and said, “Can we have pizza tonight, Uncle Jack?”

Jack chuckled. “Go shower and unpack and I’ll think about it.” He said. Jersey stuck out her tongue at him, Jack mimicking her, then she giggled and headed back to her room. Jack sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before stretching.

“Long week?” Grace asked. Jack sighed again.

“Thank God I talked her into camping with Brett and his girlfriend. I was not about to spend every day at that Justice store and going to Build-A-Bear every day. I can’t handle that, Gran!” Jack chuckled into his hands. Grace snickered and shook her head.

“Well, she’s got your interests too. Let her be a girl once in a while.” Grace said. Jack shoved his fingers through his hair and said, “I do. But I can’t do it every day. Two days of camping satisfied her and God knows she’ll want to go back.”

“That just means you have to get her more supplies to paint, you realize?” Grace said, giving her grandson a look. Jack chuckled.

“I’ll take it,” Jack said, holding up his hands in defeat. “Besides, getting out and seeing new things can broaden her skills and stir up her imagination. I’d honestly rather she do that then be drowned in society’s idea of what girls should do. I want her to go hiking and rock climb and do the archery thing. When she gets into high school and the dances start? I’ll buy her the dresses and sit for that. But she’s only 13. She doesn’t need to be investing her time in how she looks or what’s on trend. Let her find her own way.”

“She is, Jack. Don’t worry. You’re not here often when she gets home. She takes off her uniform and changes right into her army pants and your old band tees.” Grace said. Jack smirked.

“That’s my girl,” Jack said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

“You know, she still has this weekend before she goes back to school,” Grace said. Jack groaned.

“Fuck. I forgot about tomorrow.” Jack sighed. Grace glanced at him.

“What’s tomorrow?” She asked, with a tone. Jack gave her a look.

“Chill, Gran,” Jack said. He gave a small smirk as he said, “I may or may not have met Cali Bartell and she may or may not have given me her number  _ which _ I may or may not have called to possibly have asked her out…”

Grace set down her rolling pin and turned to him. Jack snickered.

“You have a date with Cali Bartell? Well, when were you going to mention that?!” Grace asked, with a light laugh. Jack chuckled and shrugged.

“I don’t think it’s really that big a deal. Not to me anyway.” Jack said. “I didn’t even know it was her when I first met her until I saw her on stage. She’s a nice girl, but I don’t think she wants me to know who she is. I mean I do now, but I haven’t told her that I do.”

“Why not?” Grace asked.

“I don’t think she wants the stigma of her last name attached to her like that,” Jack said. He looked up at Grace and continued. “She never mentioned her siblings the whole night...I dunno, she’s just different.”

Grace nodded with a small ‘Hmm’ before saying, “And what is this date you’re taking her on?”

Jack smirked. “I’m actually not sure if it’s a date date. I asked if she wanted to go to Walden Pond with us, when we were going this weekend instead of this week. She said she’s going to a Farmer’s Market tomorrow. She invited me. So...Is that a date?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up at his grandmother, questioningly. Grace chuckled and shook her head before going back to her baking.

“Oh, my sweet child…” Grace chuckled softly. “You didn’t ask her on a date. She asked you.”

Jack blinked. “How is that now?”

“You asked her out to the lake. She said no and then asked you out to something else. She asked you, you didn’t ask her.” Grace said. Jack shook his head and chuckled.

“She  _ is _ sly.” Jack started. “She slipped me her number when I got dropped off.”

Grace looked at him and let a sneaky smirk cross her face. “She’s a crafty one, Jack. You’d better watch yourself with her. Don’t piss her off.” She said. Jack chuckled as he stood.

“Believe me, I won’t,” Jack said. He headed for the door as Grace said, “I’ll watch Jersey tomorrow.”

Jack chuckled and said, “Thanks, Grandma.”

~


	4. Chapter 4

“He does it to try and control you, you know that right?” Tristen asked as she helped curl her sister’s hair. Cali rolled her eyes as she swiped her eyeliner across her lid.

“I don’t give a fuck why he does it. It didn’t work when Dad did it with you. Does he  _ honestly _ think it’s going to work with me?” Cali said. Tristen gave a half smirk, part of her agreeing with her sister and the other part not wanting to take  _ that _ trip down memory lane. “He needs to chill out. I’m 25, not 5.”

“That’s exactly what I told him.” The unexpected voice made the girls jump as they turned, Tristen almost burning herself and Cali as she shook her hair out of the iron. Max chuckled as he leaned against the doorway, hands in his jacket pockets, as he watched his girls. Cali grinned before turning to finish her makeup and Tristen smiled, picking up the curl she dropped to make sure she didn’t burn off Cali’s hair.

“Thomas is Thomas. He wants to protect us cause he’s worried we’ll get taken advantage of.” Cali said, no real emotion behind it other than a very matter-of-fact tone. Max chuckled, pushing himself off the frame and walking down the steps to sit on the bench at the foot of Cali’s bed.

“I know.” He started, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. “But he’s worried that since the whole thing with Tris, something like that, or worse, will happen to you. But he knows you’re not dumb or defenseless. He’s just worried.”

“You’re not.” Cali said, glancing at her father through her mirror. Max smirked.

“That’s because I raised you well to know how to defend yourself and analyze situations.” Max said. Cali’s face brightened, knowing her father was on her side and went back to her face. “He’ll learn eventually, but for now just let him suffer.”

“Isn’t that what he always does anyway?” Tristen asked, glancing from her sister’s reflection and turning to her father. “ ‘Oh, woe is me, my sisters are off living their lives and I don’t have a say in it. Poor, poor Thomas’.”

Cali snickered and Max laughed as Tristen smirked and wrinkled her nose at her own joke. Max sighed and shook his head as he smiled.

“Well, don’t be too hard on him. I  _ did _ instill in him to keep an eye on you two when you were growing up. Since your Mom died, he’s been even more keen on watching you.” Max said. Cali and Tristen exchanged a glance through the mirror. A silence hung in the air as Tristen finished Cali’s curls before unplugging the iron and setting it down. Tristen sighed and looked at her reflection, fluffing out her hair a bit.

“Alright. Well, we’re going to the label to finalize some things for press appearances and the like. Thomas is at the office all day, but he’s heading back to LA tonight.” Tristen said, going to the door. She turned to her sister and added with a teasing tone, “Have fun at the market, Sissy.”

Cali flipped off her sister with a smirk as Tristen’s laugh echoed through the hall. Max smiled and shook his head as he followed his daughter to the door.

“I’m not even going to ask,” He muttered. He got to the door and turned to Cali. “If you’re going to the market, pick up a few more of those berry pies?”

Cali rolled her eyes with a smirk. “We still have two of them in the fridge, Dad.” She said. Max smirked.

“And I’m taking them home with me. Get some more, Picasso.” Max said as he left.

“Hey! Picasso was more abstract! I do more nature! It’s Monet, dammit!” Cali called with a laugh. Max’s laugh echoed followed shortly by the front door closing. Cali sighed and finished her face before reaching over to grab her phone. She hadn’t had much contact with Jack in the last week since their call, save Jack’s text of asking if they were still on for Saturday. Cali chewed her lip before sending a time and place to him and gathering up her things before walking out the door.

~

Jack had never been to a Farmer’s Market, so he didn’t even have an inkling of an idea of what to expect when he showed up. When he saw all the fruit and veggie stalls, the handmade soaps, and the married couples arguing over which stand was really organic, he immediately felt out of place. He wandered over to this stand and that, making his way down to a little stall at the end of one of the rows, where a sweet looking old woman sat, surrounded by paintings. He smiled seeing an old woman consumed by nature paintings and portraits, but that illusion was shattered when he got closer and heard her sweet voice turn sour.

“Well, now, dear, I would trade that, it’s a lovely piece. However, it isn’t even comparable to the works of O’Donnell! He’s a true artist!” The old woman shrieked. Jack stopped, shocked and chuckled.

“O’Donnell? O’Donnell?! Have you gone completely senile?! Minifie had a much better sense of style than  _ O’Donnell _ !” Cali shrieked right back. Jack chuckled as he watched the exchange. The old woman crossed her arms.

“Bring me something comparable and I  _ might consider _ giving it to you.” She said. Cali sneered at her.

“Fine. Forget the fucking O’Donnell…” Cali picked through the bag that held her canvases and pulled out a lovely sunset that crested over water with the image of a castle off to the side. “What about this one for...The Williams-Bulkeley?”

The old woman narrowed her eyes at Cali as she snatched the painting out of her hand to examine it. Cali sighed and crossed her arms.

“Hmm…” The old woman said. “It’s lovely...Good use of the colors...Water is...Beautiful...The castle…”

“Come on, Harriet. You either want it or you don’t. I know for a fact that Williams-Bulkeley has been sitting there for 3 months!” Cali said, firmly. Harriet looked back up at her, still squinting at her. She slipped the painting into an empty space and slowly stood to find the painting Cali wanted. Cali smirked and sighed, shifting her bag onto her shoulder. As Harriet searched and Cali looked at the other paintings, she caught sight of Jack.

“Oh. I’ll be right with you, honey.” She said to him. Jack nodded at her and moved past her as Cali turned and smiled.

“Hi.” She said, suddenly feeling flustered. Jack smiled back at her.

“Hi.” He said with a chuckle. “I mean if you would have told me you wanted to browbeat old ladies into handing shit over...Well, hell, I would have brought my grandma. She can get anything.”

Cali shook her head and sighed, giving a small giggle.

“No. Harriet’s an old bat, but she’s got a good eye for art. I swap pictures so I can auction them off for a better price. I split the money with Harriet to keep her going.” Cali said. Jack blinked, shocked. Cali bit her lip, slightly, as she smiled. Jack chuckled.

“Wow. That’s...Really not what I was expecting. I thought you just traded to get other pictures to have at home or something.” Jack said. Cali shook her head.

“No, I’ve already got enough of my own work on the walls.” She said. “Besides, it allows me to churn out more stuff and not be overcrowded.”

Jack nodded. “Smart.” He said. Cali giggled as Harriet came back.

“Here we are, dear,” Harriet said, her voice once more sweet. Cali took it and looked it over before smiling and slipping it in with the rest of her canvases. “Is that everything?”

Cali nodded. “Everything for you. I’m going to make a stop at Henry’s stall.” Cali said. A wicked, old smirk came across Harriet’s face as she gave a giggle.

“Con him out of everything, Cali.” Harriet teased. Cali laughed.

“I’ll try, Harriet.” Cali said. Harriet gave Cali a little wave and turned to Jack to help him when she noticed he stood with Cali.

“Oh, is this young man with you, dear?” She asked. Cali nodded.

“Yes. He’s a friend.” Cali said, touching Jack’s arm lightly. Harriet looked from Jack to Cali and tsk’d at her.

“Now, now, Cali. You dare to try and trick a poor, old woman?” Harriet said with a squeak in her voice. Cali rolled her eyes and chuckled. “You’ve never brought friends around here before, let alone a boy.”

She whispered ‘boy’ in such a scandalous tone it made Cali’s cheeks heat and Jack chuckle.

“Uh, she means it, Ma’am. We’re friends.” Jack said. Harriet gave Jack a wink and a giggle.

“A boy as handsome as you? With Cali?” Harriet squinted at him in disbelief. Before Harriet could say anything else, possibly oust her, Cali cut her off.

“Okay, Harriet. I’ll see you next week, love.” Cali said, taking Jack’s arm and pulling him away from the stand. Harriet giggled and called, “You make sure to leave some room for Jesus!”

“Oh, God…” Cali muttered as she led Jack through the stalls and away from Harriet’s. Jack chuckled as Cali slowed and perused the other stalls.

“I wish you would have told me how fun these things are.” He teased. Cali gave him a look, not being able to hide her smirk as she looked through a rack of scarves.

“I promise you, they are not this eventful.” Cali said. Jack chuckled and flipped through a booklet of photographs for sale. He glanced up to watch Cali as she examined a few pieces. Her blue eyes darkened with focus, her eyebrows furrowing and lifting in judgment. Jack couldn’t help but smile at her. She was so genuine and so...Normal. If he had met her on the street, he never would have known or even guessed that she came from a famous family. 

Jack was caught, as Cali looked up at him to speak. His smile grew a little more as Cali’s face turned a bit bashful and her cheeks tinted as her smile slowly grew.

“Um, so I just have one more painter. Then we can, um, maybe grab a bite or something.” She said, stepping out from under the awning to walk down the row, Jack following.

“So you invite me here, only to take me away from it?” Jack teased with a puppy dog pout that made Cali laugh.

“If you want to stay and submit yourself to this torture, that’s up to you.” Cali said, turning on the balls of her feet, her curls swishing behind her. Jack smirked and looked her over, quickly, not being able to help himself.

“If it’s such torture why come every week?” He teased, coming up quickly behind her to pinch her sides playfully. Cali squeaked and turned to push at him, startled. They both chuckled as Cali spoke.

“Because I’m here to see my vendors and get a few things for home, then I’m gone.” She said, gripping his wrist for a moment. Jack chuckled as she released him to turn front again. “I don’t like staying in one place for too long.”

The comment struck Jack as an odd one, if only for a split second.

“Why?” He asked, knowing full well the answer. He saw Cali give him a side-eye, swearing he saw a glint of fear in the look. The look was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. She gave a shrug and said, “Dunno. I never really stay in one place long.”

In his mind, Jack screamed at Cali that he knew who she was. He wanted to get it off his chest so he could honestly get to know her, but something in him was fearful that she’d push him away and he didn’t want that. There was something about her that drew Jack to her and he didn’t know what it was just yet, but he intended to find out.

He changed his expression from a worried and concerned one to a smile and said, “Well, where ever you want to go. It’s your turn anyway.”

Cali giggled at the teasing comment and glanced back at him as she slipped into another stall. Again, this one was full of paintings, some of them looking rather old and valuable. Cali weaved her way through the stands of paintings to the back where a wrinkly, old man sat, speaking with another customer. He saw Cali and gave her a big smile and a wave to acknowledge her before continuing with his customer. Jack caught up with her as Cali stopped at a gorgeous waterscape. He came up beside her as her smile grew.

“God, this is amazing.” She said, softly, more to herself. Jack chuckled.

“So, do you know anything and everything about art?” He asked, pulling the painting toward him for a better look, Cali moving with it, turning more to Jack.

“No. Not anything and everything. I have my favorites that I mainly look out for. But the brushstrokes on this...It’s a beautiful impasto.” Cali said. She looked at Jack, already knowing his face would be scrunched up, confused. She chuckled as she explained, “It’s texturized. See here?”

Cali took his hand and placed it on a crashing wave.

“All the waves are painted as if they’re real. To make them pop out of the painting.” Cali said. Jack ran his fingers, lightly, over the painted water and smiled. He dropped his hand and looked at Cali as she marveled at it still.

“Do you do stuff like this?” He asked. Cali shrugged.

“I’ve tried. But I never liked them. All those paintings I send to my dad. He has them all in a row in his office.” Cali said, shaking her head, with a chuckle. Jack snickered.

“Always gotta have your kids’ artwork somewhere.” Jack said, turning his attention to another painting to the side. Cali took a moment before looking up at Jack. She smiled and said, “Do you have your niece’s work hung up?”

Jack’s smile widened as he looked back at her.

“Yeah. Of course. If it were up to my Grandma, that’s all we’d have hanging.” Jack chuckled. “But Jersey doesn’t love all her stuff and she’s begged her not to put it all up.”

“I can relate,” Cali said, with a giggle.

“Cali! Mia topolina!” Henry said, a thick Italian accent coming through. Cali turned and smiled.

“Henry.” She said as Henry gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

“It’s been awhile, piccolina.” He said, teasingly waving a finger at her. Cali giggled and mimicked the gesture.

“It’s been a week, Henry. I always come every week.” She said, opening her bag to rummage through her paintings. Henry chuckled.

“What do you have for me, Calissa?” Henry asked. Cali gave him a look at using her full name but smiled nonetheless. She pulled out a painting of a field of brightly colored flowers and handed it to him. Henry exclaimed as he took it. “Mamma Mia! Spettacolare!”

Cali shook her head, amused at the old man’s reaction, but that didn’t stop her from turning pink. Jack noticed it and chuckled.

“It’s just my usual work, Henry. Nothing new.” Cali said, humbly. Jack gave a small smile. He could tell just from the two paintings she had pulled out, she was very talented, but she seemed oddly embarrassed by Henry’s praise.

“Ah!” Henry said, firmly, giving her a look, but ending with a smile. “You’ve never given me flowers before. I have told you I wanted your flowers. And you gave them to me!”

“It was one of my best and Harriet didn’t want it,” Cali said. Henry scoffed and said, “Harriet. What was the vecchia not willing to give up, huh? It was the O’Donnell, wasn’t it?”

Cali nodded. “I don’t think she’ll part with it even if she got a good offer,” Cali said. Henry chuckled and said, “Well, take your pick. You always have an idea for the good ones.”

Cali chuckled and picked up the waterscape. “I love this one. But for the house, not auction. Keep this one reserved for me? I’ll come back with something else.” She said. Henry wrinkled his forehead and scoffed, waving a hand.

“Take it.” He said. Cali blinked and Jack’s eyes fixed on her, waiting for her reaction.

“No. No, Henry, I can’t. You’ve got it at such a high price already. I can’t do that to you.” Cali said. In her heart, she wanted it bad. But she couldn’t simply take it in good conscience. Henry took Cali’s hand in both of his and smiled at her.

“You’ve gotten me good fame in the last year, bella ragazza. Take it. My gift to you.” Henry said. Cali’s eyes pricked with tears as she smiled.

“Are you sure, Henry? I can replace it next week…” Henry cut her off with a firm ‘No!’.

“If anything, send your brother to me. I give him a good price for his new home.” Henry said. He took the painting off the rack it sat on and handed it to her. “Take it, bambina. And choose another for the auction.”

Cali smiled and took the painting, carefully slipping it into her bag. Jack chuckled and said, “What about this one?”

He gestured to a painting that depicted a lone farmhouse surrounded by animals and green fields. Henry chuckled.

“Your boyfriend has good taste, Calissa.” Henry teased. Both Jack and Cali blushed at the word as Jack stumbled over himself in an explanation.

“No. No, I’m not-not her boyfriend. Uhm…” Jack chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Cali’s cheeks were red as a tomato as she glanced at Jack before saying, “He’s just a friend, Henry.”

“Ah. Well, either way, he has good taste.” Henry said, going to the farmhouse painting and switching it out with the flowers. He handed the painting to Cali and she placed it alongside the others. “Anything else for me?”

Cali’s cheeks went back to their original color as she shook her head and said, “Nope. Not this week. I am working on something new though…”

As she spoke, she cast a glance at Jack and he took that to mean she wanted to go back to the range and trying to make something for her next trip here. Jack smirked as Henry spoke.

“Well, I will happily wait for you next week, bella,” Henry said. Cali smiled and gave him a small wave as she and Jack left the stall. They walked in silence as they weaved in and out of stalls until they reached Cali’s car.

“Do you normally come here alone?” Jack asked, finally. Cali looked up at him as she set her bag gently into her back seat. She gave a shrug and nodded.

“Generally, yeah.” She said, casually. Jack watched her, studied her for a minute. A smirk crossed Cali’s face as she said, “Yes, I’m kind of a loner.”

Jack laughed and shook his head. “I wasn’t going to say that.” He said. Cali kicked his foot playfully.

“But you were thinking it?” She asked, giving him a look.

“I was trying to think of a way to be respectful about it,” Jack said, holding out a hand to her and giving a chuckle. Cali giggled as she crossed her arms and shifted.

“I dunno, I can’t find people who are like me. I…” Cali stopped, trying to find the right words to say without telling Jack who she was. “I don’t really have an artistic circle of friends...Not with my type of art anyway.”

Jack gave an understanding nod. “Music friends?” He guessed with a chuckle. Cali squinted at him, giving him a look, but still let out a small giggle.

“Yeah,” Cali said. It wasn’t all a lie, she did mainly have musically inclined friends and little to none who were photographers or painters. The ones who were preferred to sell their paintings to art galleries instead of simply swapping them at something as simple as a Farmer’s Market. “I’m kind of an off brand friend. I’m into weird shit that my friends don’t really like much.”

Jack gave a shrug as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I don’t think this is that weird. I mean at first, just cause I had never been to one…” Jack said with a snicker. Cali rolled her eyes as she giggled. She cast him a sideways glance and shifted again. Jack tilted his head to the side, slightly.

“So...do you want to go grab a bite?” He asked. Cali looked up at him and nodded, giving a smile.

“Sure. There’s a place not too far from here. It’s actually really cool.” She said, uncrossing her arms and looping her thumbs through her belt loops. Jack nodded.

“Cool. Uh, my car is in the other lot. Um...Text me the address? I’ll meet you there.” He said with a sweet smile. Cali smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. Meet you there.” She said, stepping back to grab hold of her door and slip into her car. Jack smiled and headed back through the market to his car.

~


End file.
